


Who Buys a Husband Online Anyway?

by MizErie



Series: Male Order Frank [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mail Order Bride, Mail order husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-26 01:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizErie/pseuds/MizErie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <img/>
</p>
<p>Gerard needs a spouse, but he has yet to meet anyone. As time quickly laspes, he turns to someplace he never thought he would... a mail order husband website.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Am I Doing?!

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: This was going to be a oneshot, but I thought it might be better posted as short chapters because of the several time lapses.
> 
> Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with My Chemical Romance or the guys that make up the band. No part of this is true; it is purely a fictional story. Any part of this story that resembles real life is only coincidental. No parts of this story may be reproduced or used without permission.

Gerard scrolls through the site again with a sigh. This is not how he wanted to spend his night. And the last thing he wants to do is buy a _person_. It seems wrong on so many levels. His window of time is quickly running out, though; he has to be married before his twenty fifth birthday if he is to receive the contents of his inheritance trust. Why couldn’t he just be less socially awkward? He scrubs his hands over his face and goes back to actually reading the ads on the _PickUrHusband.com_ instead of just glancing at them.

Ad after ad, Gerard can’t find one that he believes would be a compatible match. Either the person is still practically a boy, old enough to be his father, or just not his type. Gerard wants someone he can at least have a conversation with. After another hour of reading ads for guys that just won’t work, Gerard slams his hands down on his laptop’s keyboard, crushing his eyes shut and growling out his frustration.

“This is so stupid,” he groans to his empty bedroom. Gerard rolls his head back and forth and then opens his eyes to look out the window. He lives in a modest two bedroom ranch, and he drives a six year old car. He even works a regular job at the local comic book store. Nothing about his life says he’s one piece of paper away from a multi-million dollar deposit in his bank account. And now he sits here at his laptop trying to spend his hard-earned savings on a mail order husband.

Gerard doesn’t want all the money. Well, yes he does, but he’s not just going to start living some lush lifestyle. He has a list of things he wants to spend the money on: a Bachelor’s from the School of Visual Arts, pay off his mortgage, a nice “just in case of emergency” cache, the usual stuff. Somehow buying a spouse didn’t make it on his list.

Gerard glances at the screen as he reaches up to slam it closed. A pair of hazel eyes hidden behind long, dark hair catches his attention. They look sad. Gerard readjusts the screen and looks at the ad.

“Frank. 20 years old. American. Homosexual.” is all it reads. But the picture is what Gerard keeps looking at. He finally decides to click on the ad. There’s little additional information about the guy: he likes music and reading, has an extensive collection of tattoos, and wants a dog of his own. Gerard has to read the last line again. All the others have been asking for expensive items or certain lifestyles; this guy simply wants a pet. Gerard clicks over to the next page to see how much “Frank” is and finds the price well below what’s being asked for the others. Under the price is a small, red word: “Returned.”

Gerard looks at the picture again. He feels something tugging at his emotions, and his intuition tells him to buy this one, to buy “Frank.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing this with a light heart, and I hope you will read it the same way. I am really just letting this one write itself as I go. I have a basic idea of what I want to happen, but things may change. For the record, I have no idea how mail order brides work or if there is even such a thing as mail order husbands.
> 
> I think parts of it might be a little cliché, but I just feel like doing a little warm and fuzzy cliché right now. Hopefully you won't mind.


	2. This Is Home.

_One Week Later_

Gerard sits in the rundown, dirty bus station. He’s waiting for the Greyhound bus from Pittsburgh as he was instructed to do in the email he received after purchasing Frank. The email gave him a little more information about Frank, too, including his date of birth and last name. It also stated Frank would have a sealed envelope with all the legal papers Gerard would need.

Gerard stands when the bus pulls into the station. He waits for people to begin off loading before he steps outside the door of the building and holds up his poster paper with “Frank I.” written on it. Slowly a short guy with a buzzed head emerges from the crowd and walks towards Gerard with a single bag in one hand and a large manila envelope in the other. Gerard immediately recognizes the hazel eyes, but Frank’s long locks are all missing.

“Are you Gerard Way?” he asks in a small voice. Gerard smiles softly at him.

“I am. I presume you are Frank.” The man nods his head affirmatively.

“I’m supposed to give this to you immediately,” Frank murmurs, holding the envelope out in Gerard’s direction. Gerard takes it and tucks it under his arm.

“My car’s this way,” Gerard states as he motions towards the bus station’s parking lot. “Can I take your bag?” Frank regards Gerard’s extended hand for a moment.

“No, I got it, but thanks.” Gerard notes that Frank keeps his eyes cast downward.

“Okay, Frank. I’ll show you to my car.” Frank nods once again. He follows Gerard the short distance across the parking lot. Gerard presses the unlock button on his remote, and the lights flash.

“You can put your belongings in the back,” he offers Frank. Frank pulls the back door open and begins to climb in. “What are you doing?” Frank looks up startled.

“I-I was just g-getting in the back like the last one liked, sir… Mr. Way, sir.” Gerard quickly walks around the car and places a gentle hand on Frank’s shoulder.

“Frank, call me Gerard. And you are welcome to sit in the front.” Frank shuffles out from under Gerard’s touch and shuts the back car door. He begins to climb into the front seat. By the time Gerard is climbing in the driver’s side, Frank is already buckled up and clutching his bag to his chest. Gerard buckles up, cranks the car, and pulls out of the parking lot.

After driving a short way, Gerard asks Frank, “I understand you like music. Is that right?” Gerard catches Frank’s eyes glance at the radio before flicking back down to his lap.

“Yes, Gerard, sir.” Gerard chuckles softly, and Frank slumps even lower in his seat. Gerard immediately stops.

“Just Gerard, Frank. No ‘sir’ stuff, alright?”

“Okay, Gerard.” Frank raises his head, looking out the windshield. Gerard drives on in awkward silence for another stretch.

“So, uh, Frank, let’s…” Gerard clears his throat, not sure what to say. “Um, let’s do this. How about we take turns asking questions? What do you think?” For the first time, Frank makes eye contact with Gerard.

“Seriously?” Frank asks incredulously. Gerard smiles at Frank before returning his gaze to the road.

“Seriously. Nothing’s off limits. You can ask me anything you want. Deal?” Frank looks back out the window, but his lips curl into a shy smile.

“Deal.”

“So you start. I’ve already asked you a question, so it’s your turn. What do you want to know?” Gerard glances at Frank, who is still staring out the window. He waits until Frank thinks of something.

“Why are you buying a husband?” Gerard nods.

“That’s a good question. Well, I have to be married by my twenty fifth birthday or my inheritance goes to charity.” Frank slumps again.

“So you’ll get your money and send me back, won’t you?” Frank asks hardly above a whisper.

“That’s two questions,” Gerard jests. “But no, I won’t. We’ll see how things go, but I won’t send you back unless you want to go back.” Frank sighs, and Gerard swears it’s a sigh of relief.

“Okay, my turn.” Gerard glances at Frank’s buzz cut. “Why did you cut your hair?”

Frank makes an uncomfortable sound in the back of his throat. “I didn’t. My last buyer made me do it. He didn’t like my hair.” Frank’s hand instinctively reaches up and rubs over his short hair. “You don’t seem like the ‘mail order’ type.” Gerard waits for a question, but Frank just shifts uncomfortably in his seat.

“Is that a question?” he asks gently. Frank looks around the car. He starts shaking his head no.

“No. You just… I mean… most of the people ordering husbands are filthy rich and live like it. So unless you’re incognito, you just don’t seem the type.” Gerard laughs, and Frank seems to relax a little.

“I’m not ‘incognito,’ no. And I don’t live like that because I’m not filthy rich,” Gerard replies, then adds, “yet.” Gerard pulls into his driveway. “Well, here we are, home sweet home.”

Frank climbs out of the car with hardly a glance at the house. He retrieves his bag and follows Gerard up to the door. Gerard opens the door and motions for Frank to step in. Once inside the door, Frank stands with his head and shoulders down, his fingers white from gripping his bag so tightly.

“Pizza okay for dinner?” Frank nods. “Anything particular on it? Or not on it?” Gerard calls out as he walks towards the phone.

“No, si—Gerard.” Gerard dials the number he knows by heart. He calls over his shoulder as he puts the phone up to his ear, “Make yourself at home.”

Frank just stands where he is. He hopes this buyer is better than the last one. He certainly likes this buyer better than the last already. But that doesn’t mean he’s any more comfortable in foreign surroundings. Frank looks around what he can see of the living room from the foyer. He can see the edge of a sofa and TV. In a corner is a drawing table with several drawings scattered on it. Next to that is a large stereo system with more CD’s than Frank has ever seen in one place outside of a music store.

“Why are you still standing here?” Frank hears Gerard murmur. He blinks and looks over at his new buyer. “Let me give you the grand tour.” Frank follows Gerard into the living room he was just spying. “Well, it’s not much, uh… I’ve got some games under the TV, but I don’t know if you’ll like any of them or if… do you play video games, Frank?”

“Some. Well, I have before, not recently.” Gerard notices Frank picking at his nails in what looks like a nervous habit.

“Maybe you can play some later tonight. Well, let’s see… uh, you’re pretty much welcome to use anything,” Gerard shifts on his feet. “I’m kind of particular about my desk over there, though, so, uh…”

“I won’t touch it,” Frank mutters obediently. His tone makes Gerard cringe inwardly.

“No, no, I mean, you’re welcome to use any of the art supplies, I just meant not to be reorganizing my stuff or anything. Like, just be careful, you know?” Frank nods, a habit Gerard is starting to dislike. It’s not because of Frank, but Gerard fears for what has caused Frank to be so withdrawn. “Well, over here is the kitchen,” Gerard points out, sticking his head in the door connecting the two rooms. “Uh, not much to see. Eat what you want, and if you want something that’s not in here, just jot it on the list on the fridge. I’ll get it when go to the store next time.” He turns back to look at Frank.

“I like Twizzlers,” Frank mentions as a test; he wants to see what his new buyer will do. Gerard laughs, an honest, friendly laugh, and Frank finds himself smiling back.

“I don’t have any of those, but I’ll make sure to get you some, Frank.” Gerard heart skips a beat when Frank looks up at him half smiling. Something tells him that’s the first time Frank has smiled in a while. “Well, down this way,” Gerard walks down the hall, “is the bedrooms and bathroom. Bedrooms are on the right, and the door on the left is the bathroom. My room is the one at the end. I set this one up for you.” Gerard opens the door to the spare room. Frank tilts his head to peer in but doesn’t step inside. Gerard notices and takes a step away from the door. Frank looks at him, and Gerard can see his confusion.

“My room? I don’t sleep with you?” Frank looks from Gerard to the bed in the spare room and back. Gerard subconsciously takes another step back.

“Uh—”

“I’m not pretty enough for you, am I?” Gerard can see the tears welling up in Frank’s eyes as his head drops down.

“Frank, I think you’re beautiful.” Gerard steps close to Frank, realizing what Frank must have been expecting. He places his fingers under Frank’s chin and lifts it back up so he can see Frank’s eyes. “I just thought you’d want some privacy until we got to know each other a little better. I’m not going to take advantage of you like that, Frank. I’m not like that.” Frank’s entire body visibly relaxes, and he blinks back his tears. They stand in awkward silence for a moment before Gerard speaks again. “Well, I know it’s kind of plain, but you can do whatever you want to make it your own. I never come in here anyway, so it’s all yours. I’m gonna go wait for the pizza while you get settled in. That okay?”

Frank tentatively steps into the room. Gerard starts to walk off, but Frank calls his name. Gerard sticks his head back around the edge of the door. “Thank you, Gerard,” Frank utters softly.

“You’re welcome, Frank.” Frank smiles that shy smile again.

“Not just for the room.”

“I know, Frank,” Gerard replies before he leaves Frank alone. Frank looks around the room. He begins unpacking his three sets of clothes the mail order agency had given him. But he can’t help but think his new owner is a really nice guy; he might actually like it here.


	3. Protect Me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I failed to mention previously that this is going to be rather short and quick moving, so... This is going to be rather short and quick moving! I'm skipping days/weeks at a time, depending on the plot. Like I said before, I had started writing this as a oneshot. 
> 
> Okay, so, enjoy!

_Three Days Later_

Gerard is confused when he wakes up with a warm body nearly under his own. It’s not until he wakes a little more that he remembers last night’s events. He had awakened to go to the bathroom and nearly tripped over Frank. Frank had laid himself down in the floor with his blanket. Gerard had leaned down next to him and woke Frank to make sure he was okay. Frank said he’d had a nightmare and was scared when he didn’t recognize where he was when he woke up from it. He seemed so pitiful, and Gerard didn’t think before he wrapped his arms around Frank and told him he wouldn’t ever let anyone hurt Frank again. Frank had made Gerard promise. When Frank had calmed down some, Gerard had helped Frank get in his bed, where Frank had clung to Gerard’s body the rest of the night.

As much as Gerard wants to let Frank sleep, he knows he’s going to have to wake him to get up. He watches the small framed man next to him breathe for a few minutes first. Frank looks so peaceful for the first time since Gerard laid eyes on him at the bus station; there’s no fear or pain or sadness in his face. Gerard hates to wake him, but he has to work a half shift today.

“Frank,” Gerard calls as he gives Frank shoulder a shake. Frank groans and nuzzles his face into Gerard’s side. Gerard rubs the back of Frank's head. “Frank… c’mon, Frank, wake up.” Frank stirs a little more and then quickly jumps away from Gerard, nearly tumbling over the edge of the bed.

“I’m sorry… so sorry… I didn’t mean to… I just… I-I—” Frank stammers. Gerard reaches for Frank, settling his hands on Frank’s arms.

“It’s okay, Frank,” he interrupts. Frank looks like he’s about to burst into full sobs, so Gerard pulls him a little closer but waits for Frank to voluntarily cross the full distance.

“Come here, Frank,” he murmurs sympathetically. Frank hesitantly slides into Gerard’s embrace. “You want to talk about it?”

“I had a nightmare, and I thought you’d protect me.” Frank voice has a distressing tone in it. Gerard rubs his hands up and down Frank’s pajama clad back.

“What was it about? Do you want to tell me?” Gerard hears Frank take a shaky breath.

“Just things… people… from my past. I just thought they were coming back to get me again.” Gerard feels his heart breaking; he can only imagine what could scare a grown man.

“Why did you make me promise, Frank? Why couldn’t you protect yourself?” Gerard doesn’t want to take advantage of Frank’s vulnerability, but he feels like this is important.

“I was too young, too stupid…” Frank takes another shuddery breath. “…too strung out.” They sit silent for a moment.

Gerard doesn’t want to ask, but he needs to know. “Frank, why did the last buyer send you back? Do you know?” Gerard feels Frank shrug his shoulder against Gerard’s body.

“He just… I don’t know.” Frank pauses like he’s thinking. “The first couple of days were okay, but then he hit me. It just got worse, like I couldn’t do anything right, until he sent me back one day.”

“I won’t ever hit you, Frank, I promise.” Gerard hugs Frank a little tighter. He suddenly remembers Frank’s ad. “Is that why you wanted a dog, Frank? To protect you?” Frank’s reply is only a sound mimicking a scared child. Gerard shushes Frank. “I have an idea,” Gerard murmurs soothingly. “Let’s get you a dog today. You want to?”

Frank raises his head and looks at Gerard. “Really?” he asks.

“Really. I have a little time before work today. You can help the new dog get settled in while I’m at work.” Frank smiles, and Gerard’s heart melts. “Go get dressed, and we’ll go.”

Half an hour later, Frank is acting like a kid in a toy shop. Gerard is sure he has spoken to and petted every dog in the local shelter. But two keep getting the most of Frank’s attention. Frank takes them both out in the play yard one at a time. Afterwards, Frank walks back and forth between their kennels.

“So which one do you want, Frank?” Gerard asks, hoping to encourage Frank to make a decision; they are running out of time.

Frank looks to Gerard. “Which one do you like better?” Gerard considers the two dogs. One is rather small with light brown fur, and the other is a medium sized dog with grey fur. Gerard likes them both, but he tries to come up with a logical choice.

“I think the smaller one likes you more. He hasn’t stopped watching you.” Frank looks pleased but tries to hide a giggle from Gerard.

“She,” he corrects.

“Huh?”

“She’s a girl. Her name is Mama,” Frank reiterates as he leans down to pet Mama once again. She pushes up against Frank’s fingers. “I think I like her, too,” Frank mumbles. Gerard smiles in spite of himself; he loves making Frank happy, even if he has only known him for three days.

“But you know, she’s not much of a guard dog,” Gerard jokes. Frank keeps petting Mama, clearly thinking about it for a minute. He looks up at Gerard with a sincere expression.

“I don’t think I need one so much anymore.”


	4. I Wanted To.

_Eight Days Later_

Gerard walks in the door from work and is greeted by high pitched squeals and giggles. He tosses his coat in the closet and then follows the sounds, which lead him to Frank’s bedroom. He finds Frank on the bed with Mama on top of him licking his face and being playful. Mama bounces on Frank’s chest again, and Frank lets out another squeal of delight.

“No, Mama! Go get Gee! He’s home now! No, ju—” Mama licks Frank right in the mouth, and Frank laughs energetically. Frank has only begun laughing in the last couple of days, and the sound of Frank’s laughter makes Gerard’s dull day at work seem like a distant memory.

“Come here, you,” Gerard half shouts as he dashes for the bed. He scoops Mama up after landing next to Frank. “What are you doing to Frankie? You’re going to kill him with happiness if you don’t stop that!” Mama just wriggles out of Gerard’s arms and leaps into Frank’s lap again.

“That’s not a nice way to greet, Gee,” Frank half-heartedly chastises Mama.

“Well, she is _your_ dog. I’ll get over it.” Gerard pets Mama’s head, her playfulness suddenly gone in favor of being petted. “I need to go get dinner on anyway,” Gerard states as he stands from the bed.

“Already done.” Gerard looks back at Frank, who is smirking like an imp. Frank pushes Mama off onto the bed and begins to stand up himself. “It’s not much since I can’t really cook all that well, but I made spaghetti and garlic bread.” Frank makes his way past Gerard, brushing himself just slightly against Gerard body. Gerard is pretty sure the contact was intentional.

Gerard follows Frank into the kitchen to the table. Frank has everything set up, ready to dish out the food and eat. Gerard sits down, a bit uncomfortable. Frank begins serving up the pasta.

“Frank, I didn’t… uh… didn’t b—” Gerard clears his throat, trying to figure out what to say instead of “buy you.”

“It’s okay, Gerard. You didn’t buy me…” Frank leads Gerard, saying the words he knows Gerard hates to say while he makes his own plate.

“…to be a servant,” Gerard finishes. Frank grabs a piece of garlic toast as he sits down himself.

“I know I’m not ‘a servant’ because you don’t treat me like one. I wanted to do this for you.” Frank takes a bite, just looking at Gerard staring at him. He chews enough that he figures it wouldn’t be too rude to talk. “It’s already cooling off. You should eat before it’s completely cold,” he says around his mouthful of food while motioning towards Gerard’s plate with his fork.

Gerard finally manages to break his trance and takes a bite. “Mmm, this is good, Frankie.” Gerard shovels in another mouthful before he realizes Frank has stopped moving and is just watching Gerard from under his eyebrows. He rethinks what he just said. He quickly swallows when he recalls what he said; he’s never called Frank by a pet name unless he was talking to Mama. “Frank, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to…” Frank raises his head up from its lowered position, and Gerard can see the hint of a smile on Frank’s lips. “I just like calling you Frankie.” Gerard waits with bated breath for Frank’s reaction.

“I like calling you Gee,” is all he says. Gerard looks down at his plate for a moment and then back up at Frank.

“Okay then.”

“So how was your day at work, Gee?” Frank asks, moving on as if nothing had happened. Gerard tells him about the few things that had happened. Frank listens eagerly. When Gerard is finished, Frank tells Gerard about his and Mama’s trip to the park today. Gerard is rapt in Frank’s animated story telling. Frank continues talking as they put away dinner and clean the kitchen up. Gerard swears he can just listen to Frank talk for the rest of his life. Frank slows down a while after they take the conversation to the sofa and eventually stops all together. Gerard looks up at Frank. Frank is picking at his nails again.

“Why’d you stop?” Frank just keeps on with his nails. “Did you run out words for the day?” he jokes.

“I figured you didn’t want to hear anymore. You weren’t replying anymore.” Gerard watches Frank tuck his hands between his thighs.

“No, Frankie. I just… I kind of like…” he pauses, hesitant to say what he wants to. Frank looks at him with endearing eyes. “I like listening to you talk, Frankie. I wasn’t trying to be rude. I just… I didn’t want you to stop.”

“Oh,” Frank breathes. He shifts a little. “Well, I’m going to turn in.” He stands from the sofa, and Gerard follows suit.

“Yeah, I better do that, too.” They walk down the hall together, and Frank opens his door. “G’night, Frankie.”

“Night, Gee,” Frank replies softly.

A little while later Gerard is lying in bed reading when he hears a soft knock on his door. “Come in,” he calls. Frank walks in slowly, Mama right on his heels. He just stands right inside Gerard’s door awkwardly, his gaze on the floor. Gerard waits, but Frank never says anything. Growing concerned, he sits up and asks, “Do you need something Frank?”

“Mama wants to sleep in your bed tonight,” he mumbles so quietly Gerard has to strain to hear him. Gerard bites his lower lip to stop from grinning.

“Oh she does?”

Frank barely nods. “Mm-hm.” Gerard watches Frank for a moment, observing his slumped shoulders and bowed head. Gerard feels emotions stirring, and he knows he wants “Mama” is his bed, too.

He motions with his head. “C’mon then.” He starts scooting over and raises the covers. Frank cautiously climbs in. Mama just stands next to the bed watching. Gerard clicks out the light and lies back down, turning to face Frank’s stiff, supine body. Gerard slowly reaches out his hand and places it on Frank’s arm. Frank takes a deep breath and gradually slides towards Gerard. He turns to face Gerard, and Gerard loosely drapes his arm over Frank’s side.

“Mama doesn’t sleep in the bed, you know,” Gerard murmurs softly. “I still would’ve let you sleep in here if you’d have said _you_ wanted to.” Gerard only hears Frank breathing in reply.

Gerard is nearly asleep when he feels soft lips against his own. In the haze of sleep, Gerard begins to kiss back until his brain finally realizes what is going on. He jumps back a little. “Frank…” he whispers, “I don’t know if we should…” But Gerard knows his increased respiration is giving away his true desires.

“I know,” Frank utters back. He rests his hand on Gerard’s chest. “I just wanted to kiss you.”

“Oh,” Gerard breathes. Frank can feel Gerard’s heart beating wildly under his hand. He leans back in and presses his lips to Gerard’s once again. And this time, Gerard doesn’t stop him.


	5. Can This Be?

_Two Weeks Later_

Frank looks up from his book. “Gee?” He looks over to his soon-to-be husband sitting beside him in the bed. Their hands are loosely interlocked between them. Gerard scrolls the page down a little more. He’s checking to make sure he has done everything needed for the marriage tomorrow.

“Hmm?” Gerard hums distractedly, half turning his head towards Frank but not taking his gaze from the screen. Frank just sits looking at him. “…and that’s done; that paper’s with the others…” Gerard mumbles to himself before realizing Frank’s not saying anything. He finally turns his full attention to Frank.

“Why did you buy me?” Frank inquiries casually. Gerard lightly squeezes Frank’s hand in his; several times Frank has asked questions like this out of the blue, and Gerard has answered them all with honesty. Gerard raises an eyebrow.

“Frankie, you know why. I have to be married by my birthday in a couple of week,” he answers, unsure where Frank is going with this.

Frank’s gaze doesn’t waiver. “Yeah, I know that. What I mean is, why _me_?”

“Well…” Gerard sighs, trying to recall exactly what made him click the “purchase” button. He feels Frank start picking at his fingernail with his thumb, and Gerard subtly moves his thumb over Frank’s to stop him and then rubs Frank’s thumb with his own for reassurance. “I really don’t know, Frank. There was just something about your eyes…” Gerard’s eyes flick to their intertwined fingers, and he chuckles softly remembering the ad on the website. He looks back at Frank. “…and the fact that all you wanted was a dog.” Frank draws his brows together, creasing his forehead.

“So, you bought me for my eyes and a dog?” he asks skeptically. “Wouldn’t a dog have been cheaper?”

“Well I need somebody to watch after the dog, don’t I?” Gerard retorts jokingly. He can see Frank’s lips tighten as Frank tries to resist smiling. “But honestly, I just had a gut feeling you were…” Gerard doesn’t want to say ‘the right person for me,’ but it’s the truth. He draws a slow, deep breath and then changes the direction of the statement, “…that we’d get along better than I would have with the rest of those guys.”

“Oh.” Frank’s tone is neither disappointed nor elated. He picks his book back up and goes back to reading, so Gerard turns back to his laptop. Frank doesn’t let go of Gerard’s hand as he turns the page. At this point, though, he’s only pretending to read; his mind is racing. He comes to a conclusion. “I’m glad _you_ bought me,” he murmurs, not looking up at Gerard. This immediately catches Gerard’s attention.

“Why?!” Gerard exclaims as if Frank had something deplorable, but Frank knows by now how uncomfortable Gerard is with his ‘owner’ status, which is part of the answer to Gerard’s question.

“Because you saved me,” Frank answers without hesitation. “God only knows who else could have bought me or what they would have done to me. God knows what bad habits I might have picked up again. And here, with you, I’m free from all of that.” Gerard smiles awkwardly.

“I’m just treating you like a person, Frankie, like you should be treated.” Gerard tightens his grip on Frank’s hand, and Frank squeezes back.

Frank startles Gerard with another question yet again, “What does being in love feel like?” Gerard sucks in a sharp breath; he knows the implications of that question because he’s been asking himself the same question.

Gerard finally finds his voice. “I don’t really know, Frankie.” Frank looks down for a second, biting on his lower lip.

“I think I’m falling in love with you,” he mutters. He looks back up at Gerard, and Gerard can see Frank’s need for validation behind his eyes. Gerard tilts his head to the side slightly and smiles softly at Frank.

“I think I’m falling for you, too,” he all but whispers. Frank smiles in spite of himself and leans into Gerard’s body, placing a kiss on Gerard’s lips. Gerard hugs Frank tightly.

“I’m glad I’m marrying you tomorrow, regardless of how it came to be,” Frank murmurs into Gerard’s ear.

“Me too, Frankie. Me too.”


	6. Take Me.

_Four Days Later_

Gerard lies in the bed. The last three nights his thoughts have taken him to the same place, standing in the front of the courtroom. He and Frank had managed to pull off the whole thing without anyone knowing Frank was a mail order husband. But what Gerard keeps remembering over and over is the judge offering their first kiss as spouses and the feeling of Frank’s lips on his. Frank’s lips were soft and warm, and Frank had kissed Gerard with so much feeling.

Gerard swallows hard. He listens for any sound in their dark bedroom. Everything is silent, which Gerard knows means Frank is still awake too. Gerard has lain awake several nights just listening to the whispered breathing of Frank’s sleep. He snuggles closer to Frank’s warmth.

“I want to kiss you,” Gerard whispers, unsure how else to initiate the desired contact.

“Me too,” Frank breathes out with a small sigh. Gerard can hear Frank’s wide smile in his tone. Frank leans into Gerard, and Gerard meets him halfway. Their lips meet off center with the lack of vision, and Frank giggles quietly as he readjusts the positioning and then just enjoys the delicate nature of Gerard’s kiss. Frank knows Gerard is holding back for fear of forcing Frank to do something he doesn’t want, so he presses his mouth more firmly against Gerard’s. Gerard takes the hint, to Frank’s delight, and runs the tip of his tongue over Frank’s lips. Frank grants it entry.

Gerard breaks the kiss and murmurs, “Is this all you want to do tonight?”

“Uh-uh,” Frank replies, immediately running his hand inside Gerard’s pajama shirt and over his bare skin. Gerard draws a sharp, quick breath when Frank’s fingertips brush over his right nipple. Frank’s hand stops moving and their lips meet again. Gerard summons the courage and allows his hand to venture past Frank’s waist and over his hips.

“You can fuck me,” Frank mutters in suggestion, his voice already beginning to sound wrecked.

“I don’t wanna take advan—”

“I want you to. Besides…” Frank nudges his thigh—that Gerard hadn’t noticed until now—closer against Gerard’s hard cock. “…I know you want to, too.” Gerard whimpers at the friction Frank keeps creating.

“Hng… okay,” Gerard pants. Frank smirks and begins sliding Gerard’s pants off, but his expression quickly changes to one of surprise when he discovers Gerard is wearing no underwear. He ghosts his fingertips over Gerard’s dick, pretending it is accidental. Gerard makes a low sound of approval, so Frank palms him a little harder. When Frank slides the pad of his thumb over Gerard’s leaking slit, Gerard quickly pulls his shirt off and sets about getting Frank undressed as well.

Eventually they are both stark naked. Gerard runs his hands over Frank’s chest and curses that he can only see the shadow of Frank’s silhouette. Frank presses their bodies together, and Gerard is unable to stop his hips from bucking.

Frank giggles. “You’ve been wanting this, haven’t you?”

“Uh-huh” is the most articulate answer Gerard can verbalize. Frank just giggles a little more.

He leans in and nibbles on Gerard’s earlobe before breathing across it, “Where’s your lube?”

“Nightstand dra—” Gerard cuts himself off with a gasp as Frank nibbles and sucks on his earlobe again. Gerard feels suddenly cold when Frank’s warmth is removed from his skin as Frank reaches for the lubrication. Gerard reaches his hand out for the shadow of Frank’s form, and it makes contact with Frank’s skin as Frank sits back up right in the bed. Frank slides his lubricated hand down Gerard’s length, getting him slicked up.

“Frank… hng… maybe we should… aah… you do me…” Gerard manages to say in response to his lingering concern for Frank’s emotional well-being. But Frank catches on to it.

“I, uh… just trust me, Gee. It’ll be okay.” All Gerard can do is nod his head, even though he knows Frank can hardly see the motion. “Lay down,” Frank mutters. Gerard practically collapses on the bed. Frank slides a leg over Gerard and straddles his hips, able to feel the head of Gerard’s dick pushing up against his ass. “You ready?”

“Mm-hm,” Gerard hums quickly. Frank reaches behind himself to line things up and then slowly lowers himself down over Gerard’s full length, throwing his head back with his mouth hanging open. Gerard moans throatily as Frank’s warmth envelopes him and fights the urge to push upward into Frank. He only has to wait a few seconds, though, before Frank lifts his hips a little and then sinks back down over Gerard’s dick. When Frank does it again, Gerard thrusts upwards this time, and Frank lets out his own gravelly moan.

“Jesus, fuck,” Frank pants as they both continue the same motions. Frank slows for a moment to tuck his feet under Gerard’s ass, angling Gerard’s hips up a little more and also providing Frank more leverage. As Frank resumes riding Gerard, he feels Gerard’s hand encircle his own pulsing cock. Gerard has to do little more than hold his hand still; the movements of Frank’s hips are enough to fuck both their cocks.

With no warning, Gerard’s thrust up deeply into Frank and grunts loudly as he cums. His hand simultaneously grips Frank’s length harder, and it takes all of Frank’s self control to not fuck himself with Gerard’s hand. Instead, Frank makes small, slow movements with his hips to help Gerard ride out his orgasm.

As Gerard comes back down from his ecstasy, he begins stroking Frank’s dick again. Frank can’t stop his hips from rocking into Gerard’s hand, so he lifts his hips enough to withdraw Gerard’s cock from within himself. Only a moment later, Frank empties his load over Gerard’s fingers. Gerard returns Frank’s favor and continues moving his hand for several more gentle strokes.

Finally Frank climbs off Gerard’s body and snuggles into his side.

“That was amazing, Frankie,” Gerard murmurs in his sex-ruined voice.

“I wanted to please you,” Frank replies breathily. Gerard immediately feels guilty.

“Frankie, no,” he states gently. “You don’t have to please me. I’m not your owner; I’m your lover. Those are two _completely_ different things.” Frank remains silent, and the only movement Gerard can feel is Frank’s breathing. “Promise me, Frankie. Promise me you won’t treat me like that anymore.”

Frank’s voice is very small when he replies, “I don’t know how not to.”

Gerard stomach constricts, and he’s forced to swallow hard. “I’ll teach you, Frankie. Next time, I pleasure you.”


	7. We Are Equals.

_Six Years Later_

“Frankie, are you coming?” Gerard calls down the hallway. Frank steps out of the master bedroom, still adjusting his tie. “You look fine. Better than fine. You’re the most gorgeous thing I’ve ever laid eyes on.” Frank pecks Gerard’s lips with a kiss as he passes him.

“Flattery will get you nowhere, mister,” Frank mockingly chastises. Frank picks up his suit jacket off the arm of the sofa and starts to put it on before he pauses. He looks over his shoulder at Gerard, who is now standing next to the door with his keys in hand. “Besides, you think I’m the most gorgeous thing you’ve ever seen no matter what I’m wearing… or not wearing. Messed up hair, old sweat pants, and a t-shirt older than you with holes in it, and you still wanna fuck me.”

Gerard playfully narrows his eyes, a soft smirk on his lips. “You’re about to miss your graduation ceremony and have your degree mailed to you like your GED, _gorgeous_.” Frank struts past Gerard and out the door. Gerard rolls his eyes and sighs, following Frank out the door.

Frank continues the conversation in the car. “At least I’m getting one. Before you, I had no future. And I can’t let you be the only one with a degree in this relationship.”

“All that money for that education and you still can’t read a clock to be in the car on time.” Gerard glances over at Frank, who sticks his tongue out at Gerard. His face quickly drops, though.

“I forgot to feed the dogs. Damn it. Now they’re going to think I don’t love them,” Frank whines.

“As much time as you spend with those twenty seven mutts of yours, I think they know you love them. And _I_ fed the dogs.” Frank glares teasingly at Gerard, knowing Gerard can feel him staring. “Stop looking at me like that.”

Frank crosses his arms over his chest. “Or what?” Gerard smiles deviously.

“Or you won’t get any tonight.” One side of Frank’s mouth curls into the grin he’s fighting.

“That means you won’t get any either. So just admit they’re not mutts, and I’ll stop looking at you like this.” Gerard pretends to think for a minute, never taking his eyes off the road. Finally he huffs an exaggerated sigh.

“Fine. Your six dogs aren’t mutts.” Frank uncrosses his arms and flashes a huge victory grin. “They’re flea bags,” Gerard mutters quickly under his breath but intentionally loud enough for Frank to hear. Frank scoffs dramatically. “I’m kidding.” Frank just rolls his eyes.

After a few miles, Gerard slides his hand across Frank’s thigh and laces his fingers with Frank’s. Frank lightly squeezes Gerard’s hand.

“So do I get some tonight?” Gerard asks in a mock pathetic tone. Frank makes a show of biting his thumbnail as he pretends to contemplate.

“I suppose. But only because I want some, too.” Gerard pulls into the parking lot, and Frank sighs. “I’m nervous.” Gerard squeezes his hand.

“There’s nothing to be nervous about, babe. You’ve already done the hard part.” Gerard parks the car, and they both climb out. Gerard walks around to Frank and hugs him tightly. Frank looks up at Gerard, and Gerard tucks a loose strand of Frank’s long hair back behind his ear.

“I love you, Gee,” Frank murmurs, looking Gerard eye to eye. “Thank you.”

“For what?” Gerard asks softly.

“Everything,” Frank simply replies before he smiles. He kisses Gerard chastely and begins walking off towards the building’s entrance designated for graduates. Gerard just stands watching Frank go, admiring the remarkable man that was once upon a time and not so long ago hidden below layers of neglect and abuse. Gerard feels chills run up his arms and down his back.

“I love you, too, Frank. You’re the best decision I ever made,” he whispers tenderly to Frank’s back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end. I was going to mention in there somewhere that Gerard burned Frank's ownership paperwork in front of Frank at some point in time, but I couldn't really make it flow in the chapter.
> 
> Thank you all for reading!! Hugs and Loves!  
> Miz


End file.
